


Mr Harris No.1 and Mr Harris No.2

by skargasm



Series: Parental Units [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night is finally here but somehow Fast and Furious is overtaken by Spike figuring something out and Tino and Heath finally touching......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Harris No.1 and Mr Harris No.2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McKrycek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKrycek/gifts).



He wouldn’t, like, swear to it but Tino was pretty sure that Heath was at least two inches taller than normal and his brown eyes seemed to have lightened until depending on how he was looking at Tino, they appeared to be changing to a weird-ass shade of piercing blue. It was major league disconcerting, especially as Heath’s face had become thinner and somehow really sorta intimidating looking. In fact, if Tino hadn’t know that Heath was adopted he would have said he was almost a carbon copy of one of his dads. The peroxide blond one with the scar running through his eyebrow, the sharp as hell cheekbones and the even sharper tongue.

Shaking Mr Harris No.1’s hand, Tino tried really hard not to stare, blinking rapidly to dispel the momentary thought that the blue eyes held a yellow tinge. It was at times like this that he knew why Jordan smoked so much weed—living in Cleveland could get totally fucking weird and sometimes being out of your head made the weird stuff easier to handle. Kinda seemed like a bleak way to look at it and he knew he was fortunate not to be facing the same confusion although he also totally got why his mother always said if there was weirdness about, Tino would find a way to step into it with both feet.

“Nice to meet you Mr Harris.”

“Might as well call me Spike—can never remember to answer when people call me Mr Harris. That’s this ‘un.” He gestured to his husband? civil partner? with his electronic cigarette and Tino relaxed slightly when that piercing gaze turned away from him.

“Hello sir.” He had no idea why he called Mr Harris No.2 sir—maybe it was the eye-patch? It certainly made you feel like you should as a sign of respect or something. Or maybe just because he wanted to impress him? Tino got the impression that although Mr Harris No.1— _Spike_ —looked intimidating, Mr Harris No.2 was the one to convince that he and Heath were a good idea. Tino made sure to make some eye contact, harder than it sounded when looking at someone with one eye; ensured his handshake was firm but not challenging; and tilted his head enough to acknowledge submission without shouting out ‘prey’—everything his mother had taught him. It seemed to work—a hugely engaging smile spread across Mr Harris No.2’s face and the grip on his hand was relaxed.

“Call me Xander—sir makes me look over my shoulder expecting a grown up to be there. Come in, come in—would you like something to drink? Heath, take your friend’s coat—Tino is it? What’s that short for? Spike, stop trying so hard to be menacing.”

“It’s short for Christiano—I think my parents wanted a girl.” In short order, Tino found himself sat at the kitchen table, a glass of milk in front of him, Heath by his side and a plate of cookies being thrust under his nose.

“Bloody hell, love, you’re not telling me you made cookies? Not sure whether to try them or check for a box in the garbage!” 

“Dad, you promised not to embarrass me!” It made Tino smile behind his glass of milk at Heath’s tone of voice—it was kinda nice to hear Heath sounding like a typical teenager instead of so much older than his appearance.

“Haven’t done anything—yet!” Xander gave Heath a crooked smile and out of the corner of his eye, Tino could see how Spike was looking at his family: loving yet territorial and protective. “Popcorn okay with everyone? We can put the first movie on.”

“Popcorn sounds good to me.” Another smile from Xander, this time aimed at him and Tino could ‘feel’ Heath starting to relax. Without thinking, he reached out and put his hand on Heath’s thigh beneath the table, wanting to provide some reassurance. The weird glints of blue completely disappeared from Heath’s eyes, the normal beautiful brown blazing at him as the muscles beneath his hand tensed. Before he could pull his hand back, Heath’s fingers were entwining with his, holding Tino’s hand where it was on the firm expanse of his thigh. Tino couldn’t hold back a gasp, unconsciously flexing his fingers in pleasure, licking his lips as his eyes locked with Heath’s and he completely forgot about impressing the two Mr Harris’.

Was it his imagination or was Heath’s face getting closer? It was back to being completely ‘his’ Heath—rounded cheeks, gentle curve of mouth, living sparkling eyes—but it was most definitely getting closer. He inhaled sharply, taking in the scent of Heath’s shampoo and whatever deodorant he’d used before he felt the whisper soft press of Heath’s lips against his for the first time. His eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his head in blatant invitation and complete submission.

* * *

It was the first time he had really seen his son as a sexual being and it was a damned uncomfortable feeling. There was something so predatory in the carnal way Heath took Tino’s mouth that even though that was the only parts of them touching (that he could see) Xander felt like he was seriously intruding. Frozen in place by the microwave with a bag of popcorn in his hand, he gave serious thought to just leaving the room—no one wanted to make out with their parents in the room and it was pretty obvious that Heath had completely forgotten their presence. The kiss deepened and Xander shifted uncomfortably—how the hell did he stop this?

“You can eat him later—popcorn now!” Spike’s sarcastic tones seemed to break through to Heath who pulled back sharply, his face deeply flushed. Tino looked like he was still in another world—his eyes were still closed, mouth slightly parted, body leaning towards Heath and Xander figured he had seconds to salvage the whole night.

“Spike, come help me set up the blu-ray player!” Not giving the blond the opportunity to argue or embarrass Heath any further, Xander simply grabbed him by tee-shirt and yanked him towards the living room, determined to give the boys some privacy to get themselves together. He was surprised that Spike came along quite willingly but wasn’t going to question it. Shutting the door to the lounge, he watched as Spike went over to the sofa and threw himself onto it. He registered the look on Spike’s face and forgot the kiss in the kitchen. “What’s going on? Why do you look so—so—I don’t know, but you look something. Should I be worried?”

Spike looked up at him, brow furrowed in thought.

“I think we may have miscalculated on the age thing love.”

“About Heath? Is that a bad thing? A problem? I mean, what difference does it actually make?”

“I know he looked like a teenager but we know his demon side kinda accelerated things. It’ll settle down around his ‘human version’ of mid-twenties—you know all of this from the research we did.”

“Yeah but what difference does a miscalculation make—in demon terms?” It had been extremely difficult to find out what Heath’s real age was—he had very little memory of his past and didn’t remember a time when he hadn’t been alone. After much discussion, they had estimated that his family deserted him approximately six years ago and that he was around fifteen in human years.

“You know when the Slayer sent Angelus to the Hell dimension? Spent years there but was only away for months?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Well it’s kinda like that—hard to explain, but I think Heath’s demon is well into puberty and heading to adulthood and wanting it’s mate, which isn’t all bad but the human side of him might struggle to keep up.“

“And you think Tino is his mate? Like, as in life mate—like forever?” Xander wanted to sit down so badly but his legs seemed bolted in place.

“Yeah. Which means a bit of a difficult conversation with this Tino because he’s got some serious choices to make. And we’ll have to talk to his family.”

“Well fuck.” His legs finally worked and he half fell onto the sofa next to Spike.

“There is summat good though.”

“What’s that? And it better not be anything like porn or something like that—I’m serious, we need to figure this situation out. Did you **see** those two in there?”

“Well, the good news is the conversation with Tino and his parents won’t be a complete clusterfuck.”

“Why not?”

“Our little Tino’s not all human love.”

“What?”

“Not 100% sure about breed, but did you see him submitting and all that when being introduced? And the way he smells? Nope, our Heath has found himself at least a half breed to mate with. Looks like yet another demon is joining the family.”

“Holy fuck!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make some slight amendments to the first part of this series to fix things - just the small matter of Heath's age!


End file.
